Snack bars which are serving small breads are very common and can be found almost anywhere these days. The small breads come in a great variety, as for instance as pita bread, shawarma bread or döner kebab bread. The same types of bread carry also different names in different places of the world.
In snack bars or in the catering industry in general, but also in the hamburger industry, the use of serving trays is very common in order to give the consumer or personnel more flexibility and in order to increase efficiency and comfort. Moreover serving trays can offer additional income as they can comprise advertisements and publicity.
The problem with many snacks is that they comprise bread, typically cut half-way, which is filled with food as for instance fine cut meat and vegetables and often sauces. When these types of bread are put on the tray when served, or later while the consumer is eating the bread, the content of the bread often drops out of the bread, resulting in a loss of food, more waste, and the necessity of cleaning the tray and/or table. This effect got even more pronounced because many customers send email, SMS etc. or are involved in phone calls today, increasing the amount of distractions for which the bread has to be put on the tray.